Inflators for inflating an air bag or other inflatable in a vehicle typically include an initiator assembly for igniting the propellant that is contained within the inflator housing. Upon activation of the propellant, it generates gases for filling the inflatable. The initiator assembly commonly includes an exterior configuration or member for connecting to a supporting structure. The assignee of the present application has previously developed an initiator assembly with an outer metal casing that has a boss or collar for coupling to the inflator housing. The collar is located at the outer surface of insulating material that surrounds initiator conductive pins. In an initiator assembly design of another, it is known to injection mold portions of a cover with plastic material that surrounds portions of the initiator.
Nonetheless, it is desirable to provide an initiator assembly that facilitates a suitable connection between the initiator assembly and the inflator housing, while reducing the size of the injection molded part. Such a configuration should also not create an additional burden in the manufacturing of the initiator assembly, while not increasing the cost associated with the assembly.